


New York, New York

by puskababy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Escort Service, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert has been invited to his ex's wedding. Because he refuses to let the cheating bastard think he cares, Adam replies as plus one. Kris Allen appears to be the answer to Adam's temporary problem, except when it comes time for their fake relationship to end, will Adam be able to let go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, think i've got this figured out now. :) Just realised I've been posting the summary at the beginning of every chapter haha. 
> 
> Also, any feedback would be lovely. Hope you enjoy it. :)

_Mr Bradley Bell and Mr Alexander Heathman request the pleasure of your company in celebrating their marriage at -  
The Plaza on June 1st at 2pm with the reception to follow.   
Please RSVP to Bradley on 555-0253_

Adam stared at the slightly shaking paper in his hand, feeling like he was about to throw up. Brad was getting married? He stared at the invitation again, glaring at the names despite the sharp longing he felt stab within his chest.

That was supposed to be his name there, supposed to be his phone number on the RSVP. This whole thing was supposed to be his, settling down, getting married and starting a family had always been high on his list of things he wanted to do with his life, and now he felt like it was all gone. 

Blinking back tears, he set the paper down and brushed them aside, trying not to let it get to him, but god it was hard. Just one year ago that had been him, he’d been in (what he’d thought) was a good relationship with a man that he felt ready to spend the rest of his life with. That had all ended when Brad had left, claiming he’d met someone else and had fallen in love, thus ending their relationship. 

Adam had fled back to LA, to the safety of his friends and family, letting the familiarity wash away the sting of the rejection, of the fact that he’d been cheated on by someone he trusted with his life. Up until now he thought he was doing ok in getting over it, but now he felt all those emotions come racing back to the surface. With just one letter Brad had made him feel like he was back in his best friend’s apartment, sobbing his eyes out over ice cream and Gossip Girl. 

Just then his phone rang, and he slumped back on the lounge as he answered. 

“Hey Allie, how’s it going?”

“Did you get one? An invitation?” Her voice was angry, and he smiled ruefully. 

“Yeah I got one. What do you think of it? Nice paper huh?”

Alisan snorted. “Please, you and I both know that Brad probably hates the paper. He would’ve picked something much shinier; this is too matte for his tastes. Oh and I also think it’s bullshit. The Plaza? The mother-fucking Plaza? Come on!”

Adam closed his eyes as he leant back against the lounge, touched at her anger toward Brad. He knew she’d been pretty upset when they’d split, mostly because she wouldn’t get to wear a dress to their wedding. 

“I know. Are you going to go?”

“Unfortunately I have something else planned that weekend. Did you get the invite to the Hen’s night? I can’t believe Brad is having one of those, well maybe I can”

Adam chuckled and reached for the envelope again, sliding another piece of paper out. There, in an elegant font was an invite to Brad’s Hen’s night, which was to be held a week before the wedding. Adam felt his heart sink again. 

“Yeah I got one too”

Alisan was quiet for a moment. “Are you going to go?”

Adam shrugged. “Not sure, probably”

“Really? Why?”

Adam sighed. “Because I’m a masochistic person, I don’t know. Maybe I want to wish them well”

“He cheated on you Adam, why do you still care about him?”

“Because I loved him, and I spent a good deal of time with him, time I will never get back mind you, so yeah, maybe I do care about him”

“Really?”

“Ok fine, maybe I want to see what the wedding will be like, see if it’s anything like the one I had planned” Adam admitted, closing his eyes against the tirade he knew was coming. To his surprise Alisan didn’t yell.

“Oh sweetie, I thought you were past all that”

“Me too, until now. Seeing that invite just brought it all back”

“Well you can’t go by yourself. Lemme see if I can get that weekend off”

Adam shook his head. “No Allie, I think I need to do this by myself”

“Adam you can’t rock up to your ex’s wedding alone. Take someone”

“Who would I take then? I don’t know that many people who would be willing to stomach this with me” Adam said, glancing absently down at the glossy men’s mag on the lounge beside him. 

He flipped through a few pages as he chatted with Allie, an article near the back catching his eye. Sitting back he read it, squinting at the photograph beside it. It was of a young man, about his own age, with softly tanned skin and chestnut hair, his eyes a warm brown. There was an easy smile on his face, but his lips were quirked in a cheeky grin. Adam grinned at he looked at him, scanning the article for his name. 

“Are you listening to me?” Alisan sounded a little pissed now, and he wondered how long he’d zoned out for. 

“Of course I am, I can do two things at once you know” Adam quipped, knowing the remark would irritate her. Alisan was a firm believer that only the fairer sex were capable of that, and no he was not a member simply because he was gay. 

“You could always get an escort you know”

Adam snorted, but his eyes were still on the article, which was in fact about the city’s most successful escort. Kris Allen was undeniably hot, just his type actually, and Adam felt his cock twitch just looking at him. 

“I’m not getting an escort Allie, that’s bordering on desperate. I want Brad to be jealous, not laugh at me”

“No you don’t, sweetie you just don’t want him to know you still care”

“Shut up” Adam frowned, still reading the article. Kris sounded like a really nice guy, not at all like what he expected. Not that he knew many escorts – well none actually – but he had a pre-conceived notion of what they were like. Kris didn’t seem to fit the bill, he’d been born and raised in Arkansas, attended university to study business, but had dropped out to pursue music. He’d moved to LA to find work, but now found himself escorting the wealthy and desperate around on a nightly basis. 

“I have to go Allie” he blurted, unable to tear his eyes away from Kris’s photo. 

Alisan sighed. “Ok, just let me know what you decide ok? I’ll talk to you soon”

Adam hung up and settled down on his stomach to read the rest of Kris’s article. By the time he’d finished he had half a mind to call the agency Kris worked for and ask for him, request his services for the duration of his trip. He had enough money in the bank to do it, and why not? After all he really didn’t want to go through this alone, and why not try to impress Brad with his shiny new boyfriend. 

No one had to know he was an escort.

***

One month later the plan was set into motion. After pushing aside his doubts, Adam had contacted Kris Allen’s agency, and had (after dropping an obscene amount of money in front of him), managed to acquire his services for the duration of his two-week trip to New York.

They’d agreed to meet on the flight over, and now Adam was actually on the plane, he felt sick, nerves bouncing and wriggling in his stomach. They were flying first class, and each passenger had a separate booth that was very spacious. Despite this, Adam couldn’t get comfortable, and stood up, stretching his legs and accidently bumping into another passenger behind him. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he said, turning to apologise and coming face to face with Mr Kris Allen, who offered a reassuring smile. 

“It’s no problem. You must be Adam. Nice to meet you, I’m Kris” he said, reaching for Adam’s hand and shaking it warmly. 

“How – how’d you know it was me?” Adam stammered, feeling his stomach drop as Kris shot him another easy smile. God this guy was attractive. 

Kris grinned. “You gave me a description that would have been hard to miss. 6 ft 1, black hair, eyeliner, blue eyes. You’re hot too, so I naturally guessed it was you”

Adam tried and failed to stop the nervous giggle that escaped his throat. God why was he such a blithering idiot around this guy? He’d been out with his fair share of men, some of them absolute hotties, but there was something about this guy that reduced him to a quivering mess, and not in the good way. 

“Well, good then, nice to meet you too. Um, we should go over the details…” Adam stuttered, accepting the mimosa that Kris had smoothly taken from the flight attendant and handed to him. Kris patted his arm gently. 

“It’s ok, we can do all that once we get to New York. Relax Adam, you look like you’re about to throw up” 

Adam nodded and sat down in his booth, peeking over the divider at Kris, who was settling down himself He was dressed pretty casually, but draped a suit jacket over the arm of his chair, revealing a plain white Oxford shirt. His dark jeans weren’t tight enough to be déclassé, but they did show off his trim legs and waist. After a moment more of blatant oogling, Adam turned around, sinking down into his chair. 

He was fucked.

***

Adam spent the duration of the 5-hour flight either asleep, or trying to come up with a decent excuse as to how he met Kris, so that his friends wouldn’t laugh in his face. Knowing Brad, Kris would be under close scrutiny, so it had to be something decent, something passable.

Staring out the window, he thought hard; trying to ignore the maddening voice inside his head that told him this was stupid, silly and completely ridiculous. Everyone was going to laugh at him, he knew it, especially Brad, and that would be the worst of all. 

Pushing away those annoying thoughts, he concentrated, and came up with a decent story, one that would hopefully be easily accepted by everyone there. He’d met Kris at the local Starbucks, he decided, Kris had bought him a coffee one morning when he hadn’t had enough money to pay for it. 

There, he thought, that would hopefully be passable. Shutting his eyes, he lay back against the comfy booth and tried to get some sleep, wanting to stave off the effects of jet lag, and he knew 5 hours of recycled air wasn’t good for his skin. 

When he awoke the plane had landed, and he groaned when he ran a hand through his birds-nest hair. Fabulous, just what he needed, he thought as he tried to straighten it with his fingers. Hopefully his eyeliner hadn’t smudged either, he wanted to look his best at all times. 

Once the plane was on the ground Adam turned in his seat, his heart speeding up when he caught Kris’s gaze. Trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck, he tried for polite conversation again. 

“You ok back there?”

Kris nodded, looking completely at home. “Yep. Flight was smooth, so all’s good. Which hotel are we booked into again?”

Adam cringed. “One of the suites at the Plaza. Brad said there was a discount if some of the wedding guests booked there. You ever been there? Not on business or anything, but…”

Kris smiled. “Nope, never been there. I’ve been to New York though. Have you?”

“No, never. I’m kind of ashamed of that fact actually, you know. Have to do some sight-seeing while we’re here”

“Definitely, maybe see a show if we have time. Do you have any wedding duties?”

Adam shook his head. “No, but we’re both invited to the requisite buck and hen’s nights. Brad is having a spa day, and Alex is having some big booze up, other than that I’m a free man. There’s a dinner for everyone tomorrow night as well, Brad wants me to come so I guess you’re roped into that as well”

“That’s not a problem, I’m here to support you” Kris said as they made their way through to the baggage claim. He plucked a stylish black case off the carousel and followed Adam, who was toting his usual Vuitton luggage. JFK was packed this time of day, but they made it out to the kerb, Kris sticking close to his side and making his pulse race again. 

With a little difficulty Adam hailed a cab and they were soon on their way to the Plaza hotel, the most luxurious hotel in New York. Adam stared out the window at the passing parade, his heart skipping at the designer boutiques and shiny new shops that were begging for his investigation. He was definitely going to have to check some of them out. 

Kris was silent beside him, taking the opportunity to gaze out at the passing scenery as well, until they pulled up outside the famous hotel, the cabbie demanding their fee in a thick accent. After they paid they went slowly inside, shoes clicking on the tiled floor. It was quiet in here, the blaring noise from the traffic just meters away was muted, and cool air hit their skin as they made their way over to the reception desk. 

“I have a reservation under Lambert please,” Adam said politely, trying not to oogle the entire room. It was opulent and classy, the lighting soft and muted, casting a warm glow over everything. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the dark rosewood with gold highlights gave the place a royal feel. 

“Of course Mr Lambert. Here is your room key and a list of services that we provide here. Welcome to the Plaza” the woman said, sliding over a black key card and folder. 

Adam flashed her a grin and they headed off to the elevator, which carried them to their deluxe room on the 9th floor. Kris whistled softly when they found their room, eyes widening at the sheer luxury that was theirs for two whole weeks. 

“Woah” Adam said, shutting the door behind them. He set his bag on the ground and walked slowly through the space, admiring the decadent furnishings, the wall-mounted flat screen, the marble and gold fittings in the bathroom, complete with spacious tub. This was clearly the most luxurious room he’d ever stayed in. 

“Adam? Come in here” Kris called, and Adam followed the sound of his voice till he found him in the spacious bedroom, standing by the king bed. 

“How great is this room huh?” Adam asked rhetorically, glancing around. His eyes rested briefly on the bed, before widening comically. 

“There’s only one bed! Um, I didn’t…err” Adam stuttered, biting his lip. Kris chuckled, steadily setting up his belongings, removing clothes that needed to be laid flat and other assortments. 

“Relax Adam, I’m only messing with you. I can take the couch if you’d be uncomfortable”

Adam frowned. “No, no that’s unfair. You can’t sleep on a couch for two weeks: you’ll put your back out.”

Kris chuckled again and moved to the cupboard, slinging an expensive suit over the hanger so it wouldn’t crease. Behind him Adam seemed to be having a mini crisis. 

“Maybe I can get them to bring up another bed, this is the Plaza, they should cater to all sorts of guests…no that would be a stupid idea, they’d just think I was some kind of nut job”

“Adam” Kris said, placing a hand on the other man’s arm. Adam bit his lip again. 

“You have to know that I didn’t plan any of this, I didn’t mean for there to be only one bed, it’s not some misguided attempt to get you in the sack trust me”

“Adam, it’s ok” Kris said, “I’m sure we can share the bed. I’m not going to force anything on you. If you don’t want to sleep together we don’t have to. What exactly do you think an escort does?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, sleep with their clients”

“Not always. I’ve been out with people who haven’t wanted sex at all. It’s totally up to you if you want to be intimate with me. I’m prepared if you do, but I’m not going to be upset if you don’t”

Adam nodded, fiddling absently with one of the rings on his finger. “Ok, sorry I over-reacted. I just didn’t want you to think I was some hussy”

Kris grinned and reached for the buttons of his shirt, popping them off as he walked backwards to the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry so much what other people think Adam. Just do what you want”

Adam watched as Kris disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of hot running water coming only a moment after the door had shut. He barked a short laugh as he started sorting his own things, setting out the various outfits he’d brought with him, mind mulling over what Kris had said. 

15 minutes later Kris emerged from the bathroom, stepping from the sweet smelling room with only a fluffy white towel around his waist. Adam tried not to gape at the expanse of smooth tanned skin moving around the room, but god it was hard. 

Kris moved over to the bed and dropped the towel: seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on the other man. Adam was sitting at the desk, trying and failing to keep his eyes off him. Kris’s body was in a word, gorgeous, firm and compact and he snuck a glance while his back was turned, eyes travelling over the smooth expanse of his back, down to the delicious curve of his ass. 

His eyes were still glued to the sight when Kris suddenly turned, and Adam’s mouth fell open as he caught sight of Kris’s cock. 

“Oh my God” he muttered, cheeks colouring. He kept his eyes down on the iPad in front of him, (courtesy of management), and tried to focus on searching for touristy things to do while here, ignoring the tightening in his pants. But Kris had moved closer, and was now standing just in front of him. 

Adam glanced up again, his eyes immediately drawn to the other man’s groin. Kris was nicely sized, smooth and cut, his body hair trimmed and neat. Adam’s eyes snapped shut and he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. 

“You may as well look, you’re paying for it” Kris said, resting his hands on his hips. Adam’s eyes opened again but he looked away. 

“Could you maybe, um…just…”

Kris laughed and walked off to the bed, slipping some casual linen pants on and reaching for a pale blue shirt, finally covering up. 

Adam turned back to the iPad, and the Internet page he was browsing, ignoring the uncomfortable pressure in his pants. Well that had been a wake-up call, he thought, listening to Kris putter around the room. His cologne hung in the room, sharp and fresh and Adam shifted uncomfortably, adjusting himself in his jeans. 

“Bathroom’s all yours” Kris said a moment later, tossing a fluffy towel in his direction. Adam nodded and scurried off to the sanctuary of the other room, letting the hot water and sweet-smelling suds wash away his jitters.

***

They ventured out that night and sampled some of New York’s finest pizza at a little place not far from their hotel. Adam had calmed down somewhat after his shower, and he was able to enjoy the night without worrying about what Kris thought of him.

He told Kris his made-up story of how they’d met over a late night gelato as they walked back to the hotel. 

“So we met at a Starbucks and I bought you coffee when you couldn’t afford it” Kris said, tossing his napkin into a trashcan.

Adam nodded. “Yep, that sound ok? I didn’t want anything too complex, otherwise they won’t believe this at all”

Kris nodded. “Sounds good. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah” 

“Why do you care so much about what these people think?”

Adam shrugged. “They’re my friends, I’d like them to think I have a good life”

“And being single isn’t included in that?”

“I don’t know. I just know they’re all in relationships and it would be weird if I turn up on my own”

Kris nodded as they reached the Plaza, heading up to their floor and their luxurious room. He draped his jacket over the back of one of the chairs and slipped off his shoes, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He yawned. 

“I think I might go to bed. Do you have a preference for which side of the bed?”

Adam chose the right side, which was fine by him. He usually slept on the left anyway. He changed quickly and slipped into the soft sheets, listening to the soft sounds of traffic outside their window. 

Adam joined him a moment later, slipping quietly into the other side and flicking off the light. He wriggled around for a moment before finally lying still. 

“Kris?” he whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you snore?”

Kris snorted. “No, do you?”

“I don’t think so, although I have been told I’m a blanket hog. I’ll apologise in advance”

“You can move closer if you want, I won’t bite” Kris said, feeling the mattress move as Adam shifted closer. He could faintly make out Adam’s form in the dim light, the outline of his ebony hair stood out on the white pillow. He sighed and shut his eyes, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.


	2. 2

Kris woke early the next morning, keeping his eyes shut as he lay in the comfy bed. The only sounds he could hear were the soft whooshing from the air conditioning, and Adam’s soft breaths from beside him. He’d slept pretty well, despite the late night blanket fight he’d had with Adam, who like he’d promised him, had turned out to be a huge blanket hog. 

Smiling softly, he rolled over, glancing at a still sleeping Adam. Even though he knew he shouldn’t be indulging himself, he couldn’t help the roll of desire that curled in his stomach. Adam was really good looking, and Kris wanted to run his fingertips over the dusting of freckles he saw on Adam’s face, even on his lips. 

No, thinking about Adam’s lips was bad, he thought, he would not think about Adam’s lips, or the delicious Cupid’s bow he had a sudden urge to run his tongue over, dipping inside for a taste of what surely would be pure heaven. Unsurprisingly he felt himself harden in his pants, and he resisted the urge to dip between his legs. 

Adam’s nose twitched and he snuffled softly before his eyes cracked open. 

“What time is it?” he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

Kris checked the clock. “Just past 7. Got any idea what you want to do today?”

Adam face-planted into the pillow. “Maybe sleep for another hour?”

Kris chuckled and slipped out of the bed. “No way, once I’m up, I’m up”

“Well I’m still asleep,” Adam mumbled, drawing the blanket back over him. Kris shook his head and slipped into the shower, letting the warm water wake him up before he ventured back out to the main room. Adam was still buried beneath the blankets, so he took it upon himself to order breakfast for the two of them from the room service menu. 

He flicked the flat-screen on and turned the volume down low while he waited for the food to arrive, flicking through yesterday’s New Yorker. Once the food arrived he set up a nice spread on the small table and waited for the delicious aroma of fresh croissants and bagels to wake Adam. 

Sure enough 5 minutes after the food arrived he heard a soft groan, and glanced into the adjoining room to see the blanket mound move, a black head peeking out over the top. 

“Do I smell bagels?” Adam asked, voice rough with sleep. 

Kris chuckled. “Yes”

“And croissants?” 

“Yes”

“Is there jam?”

Kris laughed. “Yes, and only meters away from your current location”

“Oh my God I love you” Adam cried, and Kris saw him jump from the bed, sling on a terry robe and run from the bedroom, sliding into the chair opposite him in about 10 seconds flat. 

“Jam?” Kris offered.

***

Once they had eaten they headed out to explore the city, and the first place Adam wanted to go, was Times Square. They picked up a city map from the front desk before they left, and made a note of what time the dinner was that night.

“So you’ve been here before, show me around” Adam said, adjusting his sunglasses as they walked along the busy sidewalk. He was dressed casually in a black v-neck shirt with faded blue jeans that hung low on his slim hips. 

Kris chuckled. “I haven’t been here for a couple of years actually, so it’s all foreign to me. Why don’t we explore together?”

Adam smiled, trying to calm his fluttery heart -beat. Kris looked really hot today; his pale blue shirt was loose, but clung in all the right places, highlighting his taut abs. 

They chatted while they walked along the way, and soon fell into an easy rhythm, finding that they shared many common interests. 

“So why did you want to be an escort?” Adam asked. 

Kris shrugged. “I always liked the idea of making people happy and I needed a way to make money. My parents always made me feel like my sexual desires were heinous, so this seemed like a natural job for me”

“Really? I don’t think I could do it, personally. I always feel like I give too much of myself away in any relationship I’m in, so doing it for a living would be too destructive” Adam said, a little surprised that he’d offered so much information about himself. 

“It’s not like a relationship though, it’s more like just being there for someone when they need companionship. If sex is their idea of companionship then I’m prepared to do that. You’d be surprised how many people don’t want sex, just a friend”

“I guess I can see that” Adam conceded as they rounded a corner. His mouth dropped open as he gazed around the square, the hundreds of glittering signs and billboards, the huge flat screens mounted on the side of the buildings, he could even see where the ball dropped on New Years Eve. It was unbelievable, just like every postcard he’d ever seen of the famous square. A huge grin broke out on his face and he grabbed Kris’s hand, pulling him along to the various shops and boutiques located there, not stopping until Kris finally dragged him away. 

“Can’t believe you didn’t find anything,” Adam said, swinging one of several shopping bags. He’d had a great time, managing to find something in just about every place they’d been. Of course, he hadn’t even hit the designer boutiques that were scattered through the city. 

Kris laughed. “Unlike you, I don’t need any more clothes. Come on, let’s go have lunch, I know a great place just down here”

Adjusting his sunglasses again, Kris led Adam along to one of his favourite places. Eddison’s. He’d had a meal here when he visited ages ago, and had always wanted to go back. The mood was relaxed, and the food was great with good service, and he hoped Adam would like it. 

They took a seat in the back and perused the menu, ordering their drinks and food when their waiter appeared. The space was relatively empty, it seemed they’d missed the lunchtime crowd. 

“So where are we going tonight?” Kris asked, sipping his iced tea. 

Adam glanced up. “The Rooftop Garden on the top of the Met. Brad’s fiancée Alex has apparently hired the whole space out for the night.”

“Wow, so is it formal?”

“Yeah I’m guessing so, we’ll have to be on full display”

Kris sat forward, steepling his fingers. “So how do you know Brad?”

Something flashed in Adam’s eyes, but before Kris could figure out what it was, he blinked and looked away. 

“He’s an old friend”

“Have you met his fiancée before?”

“Yeah, only once. He’s pretty posh, I’m not sure how Brad fits into his world actually”

“Yeah?”

Adam shrugged and focussed on his food, keeping his eyes on the plate. 

“He must be pretty well off if he can hire out the Rooftop Garden. It’s pretty swish from what I’ve heard”

Adam shrugged but didn’t speak, and Kris got the distinct feeling that there was something he wasn’t telling him about Brad.

***

After lunch they spent a little more time in the city before heading back to the hotel to relax before they went out that night. Kris pulled out a worn paperback novel, and settled in one of the chairs by the window, while Adam soaked himself in the large tub in the bathroom.

They ate a quiet meal together before getting ready to head out, each donning their best for the night ahead. Adam wasn’t planning on having a big night, but he felt nervous, and wouldn’t pass up a few drinks to quell those nerves. 

Once they were ready they caught a cab out to the Met, and made their way up to the rooftop garden, where the sounds of the mingling guests could already be heard. Adam took Kris aside before they got there, going through their story one last time. 

“I know Adam, you can relax. I’ll be the perfect boyfriend, you don’t have to worry” 

Adam chewed his lip anxiously, starting a little when Kris took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s going to be fine, come on”

Adam suppressed the grimace on his face when they walked out the door, pasting what he hoped was a relaxed smile on his face as everyone turned to greet them. Kris’s hand was warm in his own, and he tried to draw on the cool aloofness emanating from him, but it didn’t seem to work. 

“Adam? God it’s been so long, how are you?” 

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice, smiling when he saw his old friend Drake Labry heading his way. 

“Hey Drake, good to see you” he said, pulling the other man close for a quick embrace. He and Drake had met several years ago at high school and had hit it off straight away. 

Drake smiled. “You look great by the way. And who is this?”

Kris smiled and extended his hand. “Kristopher Allen, nice to meet you”

Drake grinned, flashing perfect teeth. “You too, how do you know our Adam?”

Adam cringed. “We met at the local Starbucks can you believe? I couldn’t pay for my coffee”

“As if, nice excuse though, he’s cute” Drake said, waving airily before flitting off to the bar, which was located along a wall of lush greenery, a marble statue standing at one end. 

Kris looked at Adam, confused. “What just happened? Did he figure us out?”

“No, he’s just playing. Come on I need a drink”

They managed to make their way through the small crowd without getting stopped by anyone else, and Adam let Kris order him a drink, leaning on the illuminated surface for a moment. 

“Baby can I have that please? God I’m so rushed I haven’t had time to get my own yet”

The all too familiar voice of Bradley Bell had Adam feeling like he was sinking, and he turned to face his ex. Cheating ex, he might add. 

“Hey Brad”

“Ad, you look so good!” Brad cried, and Adam had to suppress a grimace. Why was everyone saying that to him tonight? Did they expect him to look like shit or something?

“Thanks, you too. How are you?” Adam asked, embracing the smaller man warmly, aching at how familiar it all felt. He’d always liked the way Brad had fit into his embrace, had liked the way his head had bumped his chin. 

“I’m good honey, you? I haven’t seen you in so long”

_You know why,_ Adam thought, gently extricating himself and turning back to Kris, who’d smoothly ordered another drink and pushed his own at Adam. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Have you met Kris?” Adam asked, already knowing the answer. Of course Brad hadn’t met him, but he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to show his ‘boyfriend’ off a bit. 

“No, I’m Brad, the bride for want of a better word” Brad said, extending a hand. Adam felt his chest pang when he glimpsed the ring on his finger. God why was this so hard? Why had everything come rushing back to him, making him feel giddy and foolish? 

“I’m Kris, nice to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement too” Kris said, ignoring Adam’s nervous twitch when he placed a hand on the back of his neck, playing idly with the short ebony hair there. 

“Wow Adam you really found a keeper. I thought after me you’d never move on,” Brad said, smiling a little smugly. 

_Ouch,_ Kris thought, feeling bad on Adam’s behalf. Hurt flashed across Adam’s face, but he pushed it aside, stepping closer to Kris. 

“Well, you know me. You can’t pin me down for long,” Adam said, brushing it off like it hadn’t hurt. Truthfully he felt like he was about to cry. Brad’s remark had been so callous, so cruel; it hurt to think of how he may have changed. 

Just then Brad’s face brightened and he pulled another man to their little group. 

“Guys this is Alex, my fiancée. Alex this is Adam and Kris” he said, introducing them all. 

Alex smiled and shook their hands, eyes settling for a moment on Adam. “Nice to meet you, Bradley’s told me so much”

“All good I hope?” Adam joked half-heartedly. Kris’s hand was a warm presence at the small of his back, but he still felt cold, lonely even though people surrounded him. This had been a bad idea. 

Brad grinned. “Of course baby, now if you’ll excuse us we have to go mingle. You’re coming to my Hen’s night right? And Alex’s bucks?”

Adam nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“Ok, well I’ll see you in a bit then. Nice to meet you Kris” Alex said, guiding Brad away. 

Once they were out of earshot Adam sighed and his shoulders slumped. 

“Can we go yet?”

Kris smiled gently and rubbed Adam’s back. “We only just got here, is there anyone else you want to see?”

“Adam? Oh my God! Come here you!” another voice cried, and Adam was hugged from behind by a short flame haired girl with a husky voice. 

“Allison? What are you doing here?”

Allisan tossed her firey head and laughed. “I’m here to party baby, god you look hot tonight, who’s this stud?”

Adam felt his mood lifting in spite of himself at Allison’s warm nature. She’d always been a close friend, and he regretted loosing a bit of contact with her. 

“This is Kris”

Allison grinned and pulled Kris in for a hug. “Mhmm, you smell nice. How’d you meet my guy huh? He’s a keeper this one, don’t you forget it”

“I won’t” Kris said, smiling warmly in Adam’s direction. 

Allison laughed and dragged Adam off, heading for the other side of the garden. “We’ll see you in a bit Krissy, I’ve got to catch up with my boy”

Kris nodded and watched them go, before grabbing his drink and heading off through the crowd. He nodded and smiled at the various party go-ers as he made his way to the edge of the building, gazing out over the impressive view of New York’s skyline. 

Despite the people mingling about, it was still a rather warm night, and Kris slipped off his grey suit jacket to let the balmy air wash over his skin. He sipped his drink, letting the alcohol warm his blood, wondering about everything he’d heard tonight. 

“So how’d you meet Adam?” 

Kris turned and found Brad standing next to him. 

“I met him at a coffee shop” he said simply, not really wanting to talk to the other man. Brad, for all it was worth, seemed like a nice man, but Kris couldn’t get past his earlier comment about Adam. 

“How is he?”

Kris’s lips quirked and he glanced out over the crowd, eyes resting on Adam, who was in mid-laugh. 

“I think you can see for yourself”

Brad smiled softly. “He’s always been like that you know”

“Like what?”

“The life of the party. He’s like some huge presence that draws people in, it’s magnetic really”

“How come you broke up then?” Kris asked, knowing it wasn’t really his business. 

Brad’s eyes tightened and he glanced away for a moment. “It didn’t work out”

Kris nodded and glanced over to see Adam coming their way. He looked hot tonight, clad in skin-tight dark jeans and a black shirt with a fine silver thread running through it. 

“Hey baby” Kris said, slipping an arm around Adam’s waist and drawing him close. Adam didn’t protest, seemingly welcoming the embrace. 

“Well I better leave you two lovebirds to it then” Brad said, drifting back off amongst the people. 

Once he was gone Adam sighed, his shoulders slumping. He set his empty glass down on the edge of the building, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I think I’m ready to go now”

“You sure?”

Adam nodded and Kris pulled him into an impromptu embrace, surprising himself at just how much he wanted that hurt look on Adam’s face to go. Adam melted into the hug, burying his face in the crook of Kris’s neck, inhaling his cologne. 

“What was that for?” Adam asked once they’d broken apart. Kris shrugged and took his hand. 

“No reason, you just looked like you needed a hug. Come on, we can go now”


	3. 3

“So when’s Brad’s spa day again?” Kris asked the next day. They were up bright and early again, enjoying breakfast at one of the chic alfresco café’s in the city. Adam glanced up from his eggs Benedict, reaching for his tall glass of orange juice. 

“It’s tomorrow at the spa centre in our hotel actually”

“Cool”

Adam nodded and went back to his meal. They were on their way to the Empire State Building today, and maybe Central Park if they got time. 

Suddenly Adam looked up. 

“Hey we should meet there”

“Where?”

“At the Empire State Building! It could be totally like Sleepless in Seattle! Or an Affair to Remember”

“You want to meet at the top of the Empire State Building? Why?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Because those are two of the most romantic movies ever and it would be fun”

“But we’re not involved, wouldn’t it seem kind of silly?”

Adam’s face fell, and he nodded, dropping his eyes to his now empty plate. Kris immediately felt bad. 

“Ok, let’s do it then. How bout we meet at 2pm?”

Adam smiled. “You really want to?”

Kris nodded. “Yep. Shall we go then?”

Adam grinned. “Ok, I’ll see you at 2 then. Don’t leave me hanging”

***

Adam ran around New York all day, visiting some of the places he’d always wanted to see. He stood for half an hour at the famous window at Tiffany’s, staring at the sparkling jewels inside, before going back to Times Square and cringing along with the other people who were watching the Naked Cowboy perform.

He was three blocks away from the Empire State Building when he realised the time, picking up the pace and grinning like an idiot as he had his movie moment. It almost didn’t matter that Kris was being paid to hang out with him, and he pushed it from his mind as he reached the iconic building and ran up to the upper level. 

He was panting hard by the time he got to the requisite floor, pausing for a moment to nurse the stitch in his side. He’d never been much of a runner. Once he’d caught his breath he stood up, scanning the floor for Kris. Most of the people gave him a weird look before going back to admiring the view, but Adam ignored them, keeping his eyes peeled for Kris. 

He walked around the whole deck before he realised that Kris wasn’t there. His heart fell and he slumped down on one of the benches, feeling stupid. This had been a dumb idea, of course Kris wasn’t going to meet him here, this was the fucking real world, not movie land. 

Just then a familiar figure came skidding to a stop a short distance away from him, and Adam glanced up to see a red-faced Kris coming toward him. 

“You came”

Kris smiled, presenting him with a small bouquet of peonies. _Just like the movies,_ Adam thought. 

“Of course I did” Kris said, sitting down beside him. 

A soft smile broke out on Adam’s face and he reached for Kris’s hand, moving close to press his lips to Kris’s in a soft kiss. He knew this wasn’t right, knew Kris was only here because of the money, knew he couldn’t possibly harbour any feelings for him, but he just had to do this. 

Kris hesitated for a moment before kissing him back, reaching out to gently cup Adam’s cheek. The kiss was soft and chaste, and Adam was a little flushed when they broke apart 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I just had to know…”

“Shhh” Kris said, and kissed him again.

***

They went out again that night, spending a relaxed evening at one of the smaller clubs where one of Adam’s favourite bands was playing. They crowded into the small space, Kris heading off to order their drinks while Adam manned the table he’d found.

Things had been a little awkward between them since their kiss at the Empire State Building: Adam didn’t quite know what to think. Was he supposed to pay Kris for services rendered? 

“Here you go” Kris said, placing two frosted glasses on the table. 

“What have you ordered?”

“This is a Mint Julep, very nice, I thought you’d like it”

Adam took a sip, smacking his lips together. “Mmm, yummy, what have you got?”

“A Manhattan, you can’t not have one in New York” Kris said, sliding the drink over for Adam to taste. 

“That’s not bad”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the gathering crowd and watching the support act set up. It was stifling inside the club, and Adam could already feel sweat forming between his shoulder blades. God it was hot in here, and looking at a perfectly composed Kris Allen wasn’t helping things. 

“I’m sorry about this afternoon” Adam blurted suddenly, unable to handle it anymore. 

“What?”

Adam rapped his nails on his glass. “I’m sorry about what happened this afternoon”

Kris sipped his cocktail, setting it down on the table before he spoke. “I’m not”

“Huh?”

“I’m not sorry for kissing you. In fact…” Kris said, and he leaned forward and kissed Adam again, tasting the minty drink on his soft lips. 

“Um, I don’t quite get this” Adam said once they’d broken apart. His heart was thumping so hard his chest hurt, and he ached to lean forward and kiss Kris again, but the whole ‘escort’ thing hung over his head. 

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here. You here to see the band?” 

Adam’s gaze snapped up to see Allison standing at their table, hands on her hips. Her red hair looked luminous in the dim club, and she had some sparkly make-up smeared around her eyes. 

“Allison! Hey girl”

“Sorry to interrupt your little make-out sesh there, I just had to say hello”

Kris smiled “It’s no problem, so you like the band huh?”

Adam felt his cheeks colouring as they chatted beside him. So that had been the reason Kris had kissed him, he was maintaining their façade in front of his friends, just like he’d asked him to. Nothing more. 

Adam gulped his drink, feeling like a silly schoolgirl with crush: a rather big crush actually. He trained his eyes on the band, ignoring his inner voice that told him to kiss Kris as freely as he’d done before, to fuck the rules and just do it. After all it was a free country and he could kiss whomever he wanted right?

But the only man he wanted to kiss was Kris.


	4. 4

“Oh yeah” Adam groaned, relaxing into the plush massage table, groaning again when his masseuse pressed down into the tense muscles at his shoulders. 

Beside him, he could hear the other members of Brad’s little ‘Hen’s night’ making similar sounds as they were each pampered to within an inch of their lives. 

They’d started off with the massage, and each had then picked another treatment to indulge in. Adam had decided on both a manicure and pedicure, followed by a mud mask, and a hot rock massage session. He knew it was a little weird to have two massages in one day, but he didn’t really give a shit. 

Five minutes later a soft bell tinkled and Brad stepped forward to talk to them. 

“Ok guys, I know this is all a bit unconventional, but I just want to thank you for coming to my little Hen’s party. Now I’ll let you get back to your treatments. Enjoy guys!”

Adam smiled and clapped with the rest of the small group, glancing toward Kris, who was a few booths across from him. Kris winked, rolling his eyes slightly and Adam blushed, dropping his gaze like a coy lover. Kris looked very nice in that fluffy robe; even the dorky spa sandals hadn’t stopped him looking drop dead gorgeous. 

The group filtered off after that, each man going to their different treatments. Adam headed off to his manicure, mind still full of images of Kris.

***

They spent the majority of the day at the spa, and by the time they left Adam felt all wobbly and completely relaxed. In fact he was pretty sure he’d drifted off to sleep at one point during his hot rock massage.

“So where to now?” Kris asked as they stepped from the fragrant spa centre. Adam shrugged. 

“Not sure. I mean Brad wants us all to meet up again tonight for a few drinks, so we don’t have all that long”

“Want to go check out Central Park? We could grab some food, have a picnic or something”

Adam nodded. “Sure, sounds good”

They headed off to the nearest Deli, grabbing some food and drinks before hailing a cab that drove them out to Central Park. It was still crowded this time of afternoon, and they had to walk for a bit to find a secluded space, setting up their blanket and food in a quiet spot under some trees. 

Adam flopped down onto the soft flannel, shutting his eyes. “I’m tired”

Kris chuckled and handed him a sandwich. “You’re just relaxed, here take this”

“Thanks” Adam said, munching away for a moment while Kris handed him a bottle of juice. They ate in silence for a while, letting the late afternoon sun warm their bodies. 

“We’re going to Bungalow 8 tonight” Adam said once they’d finished eating, squinting his eyes so he could see Kris. 

“Yeah, should be fun, might see someone famous”

Adam smiled lazily and closed his eyes, dozing in the warm sun. Kris slid down beside him, lying flat on his stomach, propping his head up on one hand while the other rested on Adam’s middle. 

Adam opened his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Kris shrugged. “Nothing”

He moved his hand again, tracing the design on the front of Adam’s tee, before examining the necklace he wore around his neck. It was a silver feather, and he held it up to the sun, watching as it sparkled. 

Feeling brave, he skimmed his hand up until he reached Adam’s chin, turning his face to his. Adam lay quiescent under his touch, only moving to sit up when Kris hesitated. 

“What’s going on here Kris?” he whispered. 

Kris shrugged. “I’m not sure”

Adam sighed and taking a chance, leant forward to press a kiss to Kris’s lips, sighing when Kris opened his mouth. He shifted closer, cupping Kris’s face before running a hand through his chestnut hair. 

Adam moaned breathlessly when they broke apart, biting his lip. Kris stared back at him, eyes gone a little glassy. It was nice to see him not looking so composed, a welcome relief to see he’d been affected by the kiss as much as Adam had been. 

“I really like you Kris” Adam said softly. 

Kris traced his index finger down Adam’s nose. “I like you too”

Adam bit his lip again, unsure where to go from here. His heart had leapt at Kris’s words, but could it work between them? Could they have a relationship?

He was about to ask that very question when a bright red ball bounced between them, shattering the intimate mood. A lively Golden Retriever leapt between them, licking and barking madly. 

“Molly! Molly you mad thing, where’d you go?” A man’s voice carried on the warm breeze, and he came into view, holding an empty dog lead. 

“Sorry about her. Molly will you come here” he barked, shaking his head as the dog leapt away, the ball clutched between her teeth. 

“She’s fine” Adam called, giving the man a friendly smile. The man smiled back and jogged off, following his dog. They could hear him shouting at her as he went deeper into the Park. 

“Guess we should head back then?” Kris asked, placing their empty plates and juice bottles back in the bag he’d brought. Adam sighed and pulled himself off the ground, rolling the mat up and following Kris. 

It was nearly dark by the time they made it back to the hotel, and Adam went straight to the shower to freshen up, leaving Kris to sort out his clothes. 

He flicked his iPhone to stereo and soon had the room filled with bouncy pop, getting in the mood already. He pushed the lingering thoughts of Adam from his mind as he laid out his clothes, stepping into the bathroom once Adam was done. 

Adam took over the mirror while he fiddled with his hair and make-up and when Kris came out of the bathroom Adam had transformed himself into a different person. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a black tee, which wasn’t all that unusual, but Kris’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sky high wedge boots Adam was wearing, adding more height to his already 6 foot frame.

“What?” Adam asked, an eyeliner pencil clutched in his hand. 

Kris shook his head. “Nothing”

“Like what you see Kris?” Adam asked, turning to face him. He rested one hand on his hip and gave him a sexy smirk, leaving Kris hard behind the white towel. 

Kris stammered some reply and grabbed his clothes, ignoring Adam’s chuckle, as he got dressed. Adam turned back to the mirror, making a face as he lined his eyes in kohl. 

“Will you let me put some of this on you?” he asked a moment later. 

Kris scoffed. “No way”

“Come on!” 

“No! That stuff looks good on you, but would make me look like crap. I’ll leave that stuff to you”

Adam shook his head and finally set the pencil down, reaching for some other product. Kris puttered around getting organised and they were soon ready to go, heading down to the lobby to call a cab. 

The street outside Bungalow was packed, and they headed over to the door, ignoring the jeers and catcalls when they were immediately let through the velvet rope. 

It was noisy inside the club, and Kris couldn’t really see much past the flashing strobe lights and crushing mass of people. He could see palm trees lining the centre of the floor, and the zebra printed chairs were packed with late night party goers. 

“I see Brad! Come on” Adam called, dragging Kris over to where a small group of people were standing. 

“I’ll grab drinks” Kris called, heading over to the bar. He pushed his way through the crush of people and managed to order two drinks, not really knowing what they were. 

He handed the glass to Adam, who tossed it back like it was a shot, bouncing on the spot to the music. He reached for another drink from the stand behind them, tossing back three more to get in the mood. Not a minute later some young twink sidled up to Adam and led him onto the dance floor. 

“Are you gonne let that guy steal your man?” Brad yelled, gesticulating toward the crush of people swaying on the floor. Kris could see Adam gyrating against the guy like he didn’t care that his friends could see him. 

“Well are you?”

Kris, fuelled by the alcohol in his veins and the hot stab of jealousy coursing through his blood, shook his head. 

“No I’m not”

Kris ignored the wolf whistles and catcalls from their party as he strode out onto the dance floor, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him forcibly away from the offending twink. 

“Come dance with me” he purred, sliding his hand around Adam’s waist. Adam giggled and lurched toward him, and Kris felt his hand slip down to cup his ass as they moved to the sinewy beat. Despite the crush of people, the alcohol on Adam’s breath he felt safe in Adam’s arms, he liked the way they fit together. 

He didn’t really know how long they stayed that way, locked together amid the swirl of people, but after a while the music changed and Adam mumbled something that sounded like ‘have to pee’ in his ear before slipping away, leaving Kris to wander over to an empty chair. 

He stared out over the club, unsure as to where the rest of their group had gone. He couldn’t see them anywhere, so he settled back against the lounge and tried to ignore the raging hard-on in his jeans. God it had been hot dancing with Adam, those big hands on his body, feeling Adam’s breath on his neck, the hard press of Adam’s erection against his own. He wondered what it would be like in bed…wrapped around each other…

No he wouldn’t think about it, he was here on business only. No fooling around. 

“Hey you were that guy dancing out there right?” Some random person had appeared next to him. 

Kris nodded. “Yeah”

The other guy smiled grimly. “Well your date is puking his guts up in the bathroom. Thought you oughtta know”

“Thanks” Kris said, leaping off the couch and heading in the direction of the bathrooms. 

It was quiet in here and Kris pushed past the few people to the last cubicle, knocking softly on the door. 

“Adam? Honey you ok?”

“No…” came Adam’s groggy voice. Kris cringed as he heard Adam vomit into the toilet. 

“Let me in, come on” he said, pushing on the door. It swung open and Kris knelt down beside Adam, gently patting his back. 

“Something must have been in my drink. I feel weird…” Adam mumbled, wiping his face with a shaking hand. Kris frowned and handed him a strip of toilet paper, concerned at how out of it Adam seemed. He was pale and clammy, a tremor making him shake. 

“I’m dizzy” Adam said again, blinking slowly. Kris cringed as he leant over the toilet again, heaving violently. 

“We should get out of here”

“Yeah”

He helped Adam up and slipped an arm around him as they walked back out into the main room, passing Brad and his pals on the way to the door. 

Kris sat Adam down on one of the couches against the wall and marched over to Brad, letting his anger show in the blaze of his eyes. 

“Did you put something in those drinks?”

Brad laughed, leaning against one of the other guys. 

“Did you? Because he’s really sick, and he didn’t drink that much”

“Of course we did. It’s only a little G-Juice, come on man. We wanted to have some fun”

“You’re a fucking asshole! Get out of my fucking way” Kris yelled, heading back over to Adam, who’d slumped against one of the palm trees next to him. 

“Come on, we’re going home” he said, pulling Adam up and outside, hoping the fresh air would make him more alert. 

They managed to make it almost home before Adam got sick again, and Kris had to apologise profusely to the cab driver and leave a sizeable tip before they made it back to their room. 

“Come on, in you get” Kris said, leading a now quiet Adam to the bathroom and stripping him of his clothes, his mind completely focussed on getting Adam alert. The spray of warm water seemed to do the trick, and Kris helped him wash the night off him, before wrapping him in a fluffy towel. 

“You’re drying me” Adam said slowly, eyes wide. Kris nodded, trying not to worry at how dilated Adam’s pupils were. 

“I’m naked” Adam giggled, before he lurched, groaning softly. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, no leave those on, come on” Kris said, chuckling when Adam fiddled with the waistband of his sleep pants. 

Once Adam was in bed he was out like a light, and Kris was able to change for bed himself, sliding in beside Adam and lying awake well into the night to make sure he was ok.


	5. 5

Adam felt like crap when he finally woke up the next day. His head throbbed, his throat was rough and he was still nauseous. He groaned softly when he opened his eyes, shutting them immediately and curling back under the blankets. 

“Adam? You awake?” 

“No” he mumbled. 

The mattress dipped beside him, and he felt Kris’s hand in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

“You should drink this”

Adam scowled and peered owlishly at the glass in Kris’s hand, eyeing off the fizzing water. The last thing he needed was anything else on his already sensitive stomach. 

“It’s aspirin, it’ll make you feel better” Kris prompted, handing him the glass. 

Adam sat up slowly, slipping his drink. His stomach lurched and he groaned again. 

“What the hell happened last night? I can barely remember anything”

Kris smiled grimly. “Brad spiked your drink”

Adam’s eyes widened. “Did he”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, he said he only put ‘G-Juice’ in it. I’m not sure what that is, but you were pretty out of it last night”

Adam rubbed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to disappear under the blankets for another hour or so, either that or never face Brad again. Kris scooted closer, giving Adam’s shoulder a rub. 

“It’s GHB, Brad put freaking GHB in my drink. He used to do it a long time ago but I thought he’d stopped”

“Has he done it to you before?”

“Not to me. I don’t go near the stuff. He uses it occasionally to get more out of a night. I hate it”

Adam sniffed and took another mouthful of drink, grimacing at the taste. He sighed.

“Think I might go have a shower”

“Ok. Do you want anything to eat? Maybe some dry toast or something?” Kris asked.

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe”

Kris nodded and watched him go; sighing heavily once he heard the shower start. Trying not to worry he went to the phone and called down to the desk for some fresh sheets, stripping the bed while he waited. He knew he could just let housekeeping do it, but he needed something to occupy his mind. 

Once the bed was made he ordered some room service, selecting a few things he hoped would be gentle on Adam’s stomach. Since he’d come to the rescue last night he felt oddly protective of Adam, and he was also struggling with the green-eyed monster. It had arisen when he’d seen Adam dancing with that other guy. Kris wanted to be the only guy Adam danced with, the only guy Adam kissed, the only guy Adam fucked. 

“Kris? Did you order food?” Adam asked as he let the usher in, a white towel clutched in his hand. Kris snapped himself out of his daydream and nodded.

“Yeah I did, you can come in thanks. How’re you feeling now?” he asked, turning back to Adam, who still looked washed out. 

Adam shrugged. “Yeah, ok I guess, still kinda sick”

Kris nodded and Adam stepped a bit closer, reaching for Kris’s hand. 

“Thanks for looking after me last night, it can’t have been pleasant”

Kris smiled and slipped his arms around the other man. “It’s no problem, I’m just glad you’re ok. You had me worried”

Adam held Kris close, inhaling the sweet scent that clung to his skin. God this felt right, it felt so right. Kris shifted in his arms, gazing up into his face. 

“We should talk about this whole thing shouldn’t we? I…I really like you Adam, and I’m starting to think I want more” he whispered, reaching out to trace Adam’s eyebrows. 

Adam smiled. “I want more too, I just…there’s the whole, ‘I’m paying you for your time’ argument”

Kris closed his eyes, resting his head against Adam’s chest. “I’m starting to think that doesn’t even matter anymore. I don’t want your money, I just want you”

“But Kris that’s so much money! Come on, what I paid for you is the same amount as a down-payment on a car”

Kris stepped away and led Adam to the table. “Yeah, but I’ve got plenty of money. So do you obviously, if you can drop that amount on me. I’ve been thinking of getting out of the business anyway, so maybe this is the perfect excuse to do that”

“Really? I didn’t know that” Adam said, watching as Kris scraped a thin layer of butter on a piece of toast. 

Kris shrugged. “Yeah, I just don’t think I can do it anymore”

“What will you do instead?” Adam asked, nibbling on his toast. His stomach lurched again and he put it down, reaching for the water beside him. 

“I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to sing, so maybe I’ll try to break into the biz”

Adam smiled. “I’m sure you’d be great at it”

Kris shrugged again, focussed on his plate. “Maybe, I’m a pretty resourceful guy, I can do a lot of things”

_I’m sure you can_ , Adam thought to himself, _I’m sure you can._

***

They spent the rest of the day in their hotel room, Adam felt too queasy to do anything but lie in the bed watching the flat screen, and after a little while Kris joined him, snuggling close and rubbing a soothing pattern on Adam’s stomach.

“You know I’m a little pissed that Brad hasn’t called to make sure you’re alright, I ripped into him a bit last night” Kris said, slipping his hand under Adam’s shirt and resuming his soothing motions. 

Adam hummed. “When did you do that?”

“Before we left. You were just about passed out in one of the chairs”

“I don’t remember anything like that. Thank-you though” Adam said, pressing a kiss to Kris’s temple. Kris’s hands were warm on his skin, and he felt a little better, but still queasy. 

“It seems such a waste lying here all day” he sighed, flicking channels. 

Kris chuckled. “Well it’s no use going anywhere when you’re feeling sick. Let’s just stay here. There’s plenty of time to see the city before Brad’s wedding”

“It’s next Tuesday you know” Adam said, yawning. He couldn’t believe he’d spent half a week here already, there was still so much to see. He wanted to go back to Central Park, to see the Statue of Liberty, catch a Broadway show. 

“I know. So what should we do tomorrow?”

Adam leant back against Kris’s solid chest, thinking. 

“We should definitely go to the Statue of Liberty. I want to go up in the Crown”

Kris chuckled, finding Adam’s enthusiasm hard to resist. “Of course you do”

Adam turned to face him. “Hey, no making fun. I expected these two weeks to be hellish, and so I’m enjoying it while it lasts”

“You expected two weeks with me to be hell? I’m offended”

“No, not like that, although I was going to come alone. Its just that, well, Brad’s an ex – a recent one and I didn’t want to have to be by myself”

“He actually told me that the night of their party at the Rooftop” Kris admitted. 

“He did? God what a prick” Adam said, his impression of Brad falling by the minute. 

Kris nodded. “Yeah I thought so. I hated the way he spoke to you that night”

“Tact isn’t really Brad’s thing, not even when we were together”

Kris traced Adam’s cheek. “How long was that?”

“Two years. I thought we were going to get married” Adam said softly, sadness etched onto his face. 

“What happened?”

“He cheated on me with his current fiancée. Claimed he’d met him when we were having problems. I caught them together, in the bed we shared”

Kris grimaced. “That must have been horrible”

“Yeah, but I can’t seem to stop feeling something for him, well until now that is”

Kris’s eyes widened. “Oh I see. And why is that do you think?”

Adam grinned and playfully slapped Kris’s chest. “You know why. I have you now, at least…I hope so”

Kris kissed him softly. “You do. Now stop flicking channels, True Blood is on”

Adam smiled and settled back, content that he’d found someone special in the most unlikely of places.


	6. 6

They spent the next few days visiting more of the cities sights, taking a romantic horse-drawn carriage ride through Central Park, climbing the 325 stairs to the top of the crown of the Statue of Liberty, and checking out some of the designer boutiques on 5th Avenue. 

Friday night found them nestled amongst the rather posh crowd at one of the most romantic restaurants in the city, Daniel. Adam had been a bit surprised they’d gotten in on such late notice: the place was usually booked out for at least a month in advance.

Once they’d admitted their feelings for one another, their relationship progressed well, despite the fact that they hadn’t had sex yet. Adam still felt a little nervous about that, Kris was so obviously more experienced than he was, he’d had his fair share of lovers over the years, but could count the number on one hand. 

“So Alex’s night is tomorrow right?” Kris asked as he watched their waiter pour them another glass of Chianti. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, although I’m so not having a big night. I don’t even want to drink”

Kris nodded. “I wouldn’t want to either. Where is it again?”

“The Pink Elephant I think, to tell you the truth though I don’t even feel like going anymore”

“Wouldn’t it be a bit rude if we bailed now?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean I wouldn’t consider Alex a friend of mine; I’m only going to the wedding to see Brad. This whole situation is so fucked up when you think about it”

Kris chuckled. “It kind of is”

Adam nodded and watched as the waiter brought their dessert. Despite the fact that the place was crowded, their little space was quiet, and he had a lovely view of the expensive artwork on the wall next to him. Of course he wasn’t looking at it, he was too entranced by the man sitting opposite him. 

“Oh my God you have to try this” Kris said, holding out a spoonful of his dessert – hazelnut crumble. Adam blushed but accepted the tasty morsel, closing his eyes when he tasted it. 

Kris scooted closer and fed Adam another bite, following with a soft kiss. 

“You don’t have to be nervous about it” he said, lips to Adam’s ear. 

“I’m not nervous…” Adam said, the pink flush on his cheeks betraying him. Kris kissed him again, lips trailing a hot little path to Adam’s ear, where he gently nibbled on his earlobe. 

“You’re all tense” 

Adam let out a soft, breathy chuckle, feeling a sharp twist of desire coil inside him. Deciding to turn the tables, he slipped his hand under the table, sliding his fingers up to rest at the juncture of Kris’s thighs, pressing against the bulge there. 

Kris’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he grinned. Right then he wanted nothing more than to bend Adam over the table, but they were going out to a show after their meal, so that would have to wait. 

“We should get going. The show starts soon” he whispered, reaching for Adam’s hand. 

“I suppose” Adam said, resting his face close to Kris’s. 

Once they paid they caught another cab and made their way to the theatre, making a quick toilet break and grabbing a programme before heading inside. Kris had managed to secure them seats near the front, so they settled back to watch as the curtain rose.

***

It was late by the time the show finished, and they left the theatre amid a spring rainstorm, each getting thoroughly soaked before they made it back to the hotel, breathless and laughing.

“I can’t believe we couldn’t get a cab,” Kris laughed, peeling off his jacket and hanging it over the towel rack in the bathroom. Adam laughed and set his boots by the door, watching as Kris stripped off his clothes. 

“I can. I’m sure they couldn’t see you in the crowd” he said, making a good-natured dig at Kris’s height. 

Kris turned slowly. “Excuse me?”

Adam stuck out his tongue and squealed as Kris tackled him, each falling onto the bed, far closer than they’d ever been. Kris lightly pinned his arms over his head, straddling his waist. 

“You are aware of the seriousness of what you just said right?”

Adam’s retort was cut off as Kris started tickling, warm little hands reaching his most sensitive spots until he cried uncle 

“Stop stop! I’m going to wet my pants!” he cried, rolling away, still laughing. Kris shifted closer, reaching out to gently brush at his hair. There was an intense look on his face, and Adam felt his cheeks colour at the close scrutiny. 

“What?” 

Kris kissed him slowly, and Adam felt a hand slip to his waist -band, sliding the zipper down. 

“Nothing” Kris murmured, slipping his hand into Adam’s jeans and cupping his length, squeezing gently, making Adam arch against him.

Adam moaned softly, sucking on Kris’s neck and wriggling out of his pants, freeing his erection. Kris’s body was warm against his chest, and he watched lazily as Kris shucked his own pants, tossing them onto the floor before pressing their bodies closer. 

Kris employed every trick in his book to get Adam even harder, rutting their groins together before enveloping Adam in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his length, scraping his teeth along the underside till Adam’s eyes rolled. 

“Kris, oh…” Adam mewled, cupping Kris’s ass and sliding a finger around his entrance. Kris kissed him harder, hesitating for only a moment before flipping them over. He’d always been the top before, but now he felt an overwhelming desire to be possessed by Adam, to feel that length pushing within him. 

Taking the hint, Adam took the lube that Kris handed him and slicked a finger, sliding his tongue into Kris’s mouth at the same time he slid the digit into Kris’s body. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth, pushing himself down onto Adam’s finger, resting in the crook of Adam’s neck as another finger was added. 

It wasn’t long before Adam was pushing within him, holding him close for a moment before he moved, rocking their bodies till he was buried balls-deep. Kris bit Adam’s shoulder as they found a rhythm, Adam’s wanton groans getting louder, echoing around their suite 

“Adam…I’m…” Kris panted, meeting Adam’s thrusts, the smack of flesh on flesh driving him to the edge. Adam stroked Kris’s cock once, twice before he lost it, spurting over both of them in a scalding rush. He thrust up once more, crying out as his own orgasm washed over him. 

“Holy hell” Kris mumbled, lying back against the pillows, watching as Adam cleaned them both up before coming back to rest with him. 

Adam didn’t say anything, just dropped a kiss to Kris’s cheek, his arms encircling him. This was the last thing he’d expected to be doing, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Kris was the first person he’d been intimate with since he and Brad split, and he was glad. There was just something about the other man that seemed to mesh with him: they balanced each other out. Sighing softly Adam nestled closer, wanting this moment to last forever.

***

The next night found them at the Pink Elephant, a club that was packed to the rafters of New York’s young and single. Alex had invited many of the same people that had been at Brad’s bash a few nights ago, and they smiled and said hello as they found them, spread out throughout the room.

“Do you want a drink?” Kris asked softly, his hand pressed to the small of Adam’s back. 

Adam shook his head, feeling sick at the very mention of alcohol. “No thanks. You can though, I don’t mind”

Kris shook his head. “No, I don’t want one. Maybe just a soft drink?”

“Sure”

After they grabbed a drink they wandered back to their group, sticking close to each other. Adam felt a little silly with his soda, but hoped no one would notice. Kris stood beside him, nursing his own non-alcoholic drink. 

After a while Adam leaned close. “I’m bored”

Kris chuckled and took his hand, leading him away to one of the more secluded parts of the club – well, as secluded as they could get without actually leaving. The rest of the group didn’t pay them any attention, but for once Adam didn’t seem to care, his impression of these guys had changed since he’d met Kris. 

“This better?” Kris asked, perching on one of the red chairs lining the walls. Adam nodded and kissed him slowly, savouring the slide of their mouths in the dim lighting. Kris’s hand was warm on his chest, and he sighed into the kiss, feeling pretty damn good. 

“Is that Bruce Willis?” Kris asked a moment later, glancing out at the crowd. Adam laughed as he spotted the star. 

“Looks like it” he laughed again, watching Bruce attempt to flirt with some young woman with ridiculously perky breasts. 

“Hey you guys! We're heading off to another place, you in?” Drake asked, dancing around the corner to their spot. 

Adam glanced at Kris. “No thanks, you guys have fun”

“But I haven’t danced with Kris yet” Drake whined, stepping closer. He shot Kris a coy little glance, peeking out from under his lashes. 

Kris took Adam’s hand. “Sorry Drake, Adam’s the only one I’ll be dancing with tonight”


	7. 7

Finally it was the day of the wedding, and Adam awoke to an empty bed, stretching an arm out over the white sheets. He could hear the shower running, so he was assured that Kris wasn’t too far away. He sighed and rolled over, a silly grin on his face. This whole trip had been all sorts of awesome, and he felt like an entirely different person. 

“What are you grinning about?” Kris asked as he padded naked into the room. 

Adam grinned again and pulled him down for a lazy kiss. “Nothing”

Kris rested a hand on the bed near Adam’s head, gazing down at him. “You look different”

“How?”

Kris traced Adam’s eyebrows, his nose, and the curve of his lips. “I don’t know, you just do”

Adam smiled and kissed him again, hands cupping his ass. Kris laughed and cuddled close, nibbling what was quickly becoming his favourite freckle. Adam hummed, hands moving around to Kris’s cock, stroking the hard length. 

“We need to get organised…” Kris mumbled between kisses. They’d already slept late, and if he knew anything of the time it took for Adam to get moving in the morning, he knew they should start now. 

“Why?” Adam asked, rolling them over so he sat astride Kris. He dipped down to kiss along Kris’s collarbone. Kris let out a soft little moan and threw his head back. 

“Oh screw it, we have plenty of time”

***

A few hours later they made it down to the Champagne Bar, where they were told to wait and mingle with the rest of the arriving guests. They chatted more with Alison, who was dressed in a creamy silk cocktail dress that hugged her curvy body in all the right places.

“You have to keep in contact more Adam, especially now you have Kris,” she said, sipping her champagne. Adam nodded. 

“I will Allie I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t before, I was in kind of a bad place”

She hugged him. “It’s ok honey, but Kris has my number in case you forget”

“I won’t let him,” Kris said, slipping an arm around Adam’s waist. Adam looked hot as hell today, his white shirt crisp against the black of his suit. Of course he’d added a few embellishments, a tiepin that looked like a sword, and his usual eyeliner spiced up the outfit. 

Of course Adam thought Kris looked hot as well, Kris’s grey suit offset his tanned skin perfectly, and the white shirt had a faint pinstripe running through it. He’d still refused to let Adam put any eyeliner on him, but Adam didn’t feel too bad about it. 

Eventually it was time for the ceremony, and they all filed into the Grand Ballroom, Adam gazing about him at the pure opulence of the room. He spotted Brad’s parents seated in the front row and didn’t feel anything but friendliness. In fact he found he didn’t really feel cut up about the wedding at all, in reality he’d realised he and Brad were two completely different people who couldn’t really have had a future. 

“You ok?” Kris asked once they were seated. Adam nodded and reached for his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

The ceremony started then, and they sat in silence with the rest of the crowd as Brad and Alex exchanged vows and were announced as married, cheering and throwing confetti over them as they went back down the aisle. 

After that they all converged on another room in the hotel for the reception, each sitting in their assigned place and enjoying everyone’s company. Kris draped an arm over Adam’s shoulders, sharing a sweet kiss before the speeches started. 

Despite the happiness of the day Adam couldn’t help but feel a little sad, not because of Brad, but because he would be leaving the next day. He would go back to his little life, and Kris would do the same. But he didn’t want that, not one bit. 

“What’s up? Is your food bad?” Kris whispered. 

Adam shook his head. “No, it’s not that”

“What then?” Kris asked, bending close. 

“I don’t want this to end” 

“I kind of do, I mean I love this place but I don’t want to be stuck here all my life” Kris joked. 

Adam sighed. “Not that…us”

Kris’s expression softened. “It doesn’t have to”

“How can it not? I mean, we’ve both got different lives how are we going to work this out?”

Kris took his hand. “Adam we both live in the same city, it’s not going to be that hard. It’s just going to be like any other time”

“I suppose” Adam said, in the doldrums now. Kris kissed him. 

“Please don’t be sad, I…I think I’m falling for you and I’m not going to let you go ok?”

“You are?” Adam asked, watching as the DJ started up his stereo. 

Kris nodded. “Yep”

Adam smiled. “We can sort this out can’t we?”

“There’s nothing to sort out. Come on, dance with me”

Adam let Kris pull him to the dance floor, grinning when some cheesy love song started playing. It was corny and sweet and he was sure they were going to face their problems, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
